


Reverberate

by agapi42



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42
Summary: Hecate and Ada find a secluded spot at a party.





	Reverberate

**Author's Note:**

> For day 20: sound.

An upside to attending a large, loud and crowded party was that no-one would miss them if they disappeared for a while.

Hecate went first, excusing herself from what must have been the sales pitch from the young man newly employed at Hags and Horrocks that Ada herself had heard earlier. Ada watched the speed of her stride and tried not to smirk too obviously. Hecate had been seated diagonally across from her at dinner, too far to converse comfortably but her eyes had never left her. Ada hadn’t been able to resist teasing her slightly, leaning forward in her new blue dress, the square-cut neckline lower than anything she’d wear in a professional capacity. The old bore seated opposite Ada and next to Hecate couldn’t see further than the end of his beard and was apparently not at all dissuaded by Hecate’s lack of response to his monologue while Ada’s awareness of her attention had sparked under her skin all through dinner and dessert.

“I know what you’re doing,” Hecate had muttered as they moved from the dining room back into the hall, her hand at the small of Ada’s back.

“How well you know me, Hecate,” Ada said blithely and smiled. “Is it working?” 

As if she didn’t know.

Hecate didn’t bother to reply directly. “Ten minutes?”

“Twenty’s better.”

“Fifteen. I'll be waiting.” 

“I look forward to it.” Brushing her fingers over Hecate’s hip, Ada moved away. Hecate’s lips parted but the soft catch of her breath was inaudible under the music and the conversations around them. 

Ada spent much of the next fifteen minutes, and the five after that, imagining that sound and others like it, hardly as airily unaffected as she had pretended. She smiled and carried on a light conversation while anticipation and arousal crept along her skin and curled in her belly. Finally, when she judged sufficient time had passed and the conversation reached a natural lull, she followed in Hecate’s wake, exiting the hall into a wide stone corridor.

There were no obvious hiding spots at first glance. Ada half-closed her eyes and caught the thread of Hecate’s magic, leading her to what looked like a solid stone wall. To everyone else, it might as well have been, impassable and soundproof, at least from this side. To her, though... she stepped forward, Hecate’s spell surrounding her for a second before she found herself in a large alcove, perhaps originally designed for a statue.

Hecate’s bearing was as upright as ever but if she were a statue, she was a surprisingly animate one, clicking her watch open to check it then closing it again.

“We said fifteen.”

“I said twenty,” Ada said lightly. “And I couldn’t just rush off in the middle of a conversation.”

Hecate closed her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, the desire in them caught in Ada’s belly like a fishhook and she took an almost involuntary step forward.

“Do you have any idea how good you look in that dress?”

— _Hecate had caught her mid-twirl, pulled her into a kiss—_

“Do you?” Ada countered, holding Hecate’s gaze as she reached out, running her fingers along her velvet sleeve.

Hecate took a deep shuddering breath, her black dress shimmering deep purple under the light. “Your eyes...”

Ada opened her eyes wide. “Your _everything_.”

Hecate broke then, closing the half-step distance between them, crowding Ada back against the chill stone wall, her hands encircling Ada’s wrists. She leant down to kiss along Ada’s neckline: Ada chuckled.

“Those aren’t my eyes.”

“Hush.” Hecate gave a little scrape of teeth with the word, repeating herself at the base of Ada’s throat, her jawline and her earlobe. “I need you to be quiet. Do you think you can do that?”

Warmth flared within Ada. She bit back a moan and it was a moment before she trusted herself to say “Yes.”

“Good,” Hecate said and kissed her. Ada let herself whimper into the kiss, little needy noises safe between their mouths, as Hecate’s hand found its way under Ada’s flowing skirt and made tantalising progress up her thigh. The other she shifted slightly, entwining her fingers with Ada’s; Ada clutched it gratefully. “Imagine if someone heard.”

She swallowed Ada’s gasp in another kiss. Reaching with her free hand, Ada followed the lines and curves of Hecate’s body, beautifully outlined and frustratingly covered, the velvet whispering on her palm. Her fingers clutched at Hecate’s hip and her head fell back as Hecate’s mouth moved down her neck and her fingers teased at her curls.

“Hecate, _please_.”

Hecate obliged and Ada’s breath left her as a silent sob of relief. There was no chance of anyone hearing, she knew that. She trusted Hecate and her magic entirely; her secrets were safe. Safe and loved, she could throw herself into the thrilling fiction, the delicious bite of imagined danger, indulging in something she’d never dared do with anyone else.

_—Hecate’s breath had been warm on her ear, “Of course it’s half-term and the castle’s almost empty but all that means is that if any of your colleagues hear anything, they’ll know_ exactly _who it is.”_ _—_

The sheer presence of Hecate, close and around and over; the press and pull of her fingers inside her and her thumb against her clit; outside their bubble, the distant noise of the oblivious party: it all brought Ada higher and higher until her toes curled and she broke with a choked cry.

Humming in approval, Hecate brushed kisses across Ada’s forehead, cheeks and lips before stepping back and licking her fingers thoroughly.

Ada did not groan; she merely exhaled. “Hecate—”

Hecate took a breath, flicked her pocket watch open and answered the unspoken questions, “Very much so, at great length and in more comfortable surroundings. Five minutes and we leave?”

“Three’s better,” Ada said and Hecate smiled.


End file.
